A Shaking Moment
by rocker95
Summary: After the barnyard animals come back from Worssenfield, the movie Tremors is brought to life by an unknown supervillain. Will the animals be able to stop whoever it is from using the movie monsters against the city? Or will it be too late?
1. Where It All Begins

Episode Eight: A Shaking Moment

Chapter 1: Where It All Begins

Last story brings us up to where we left off.

The RV from Ruby Sunlight had a trailer with Daisy's Plymouth Fury on it. DJ's parents were a couple again.

"You know, I've been wanting to know what it was like to have a sibling." said DJ. "I hate being an only-child. I have been wanting a sister."

"You had a sister." said Daisy.

DJ looked at her.

"She was your big sister." said Daisy. "She was named Lelly. She was drowned in the flood in 2005."

DJ started to cry but didn't make a face or sound.

The Vigilante 8 Arcade theme began to play on the radio.

"It must be strange seeing your parents together." said Daisy.

"I'm glad though." said DJ. "I haven't ever met my father before."

A fire-colored light started started falling.

"What the?" said DJ. "Everyone get on the right side and hold onto something!"

A huge meteor hit the road and Daisy's Plymouth Fury was thrown at it and exploded. Meanwhile, the RV flipped, the left roof edge hit the ground, it gently landed on the roof and slid.

"Is everyone okay?" asked DJ.

"I think my leg's broken." complained Bessy.

DJ teleported outside the RV and opened the door to get a light.

"I'm scared." said Daisy. "May I come with you?"

"Yes." said DJ.

She unbuckled her seat and fell to the ceiling.

"You okay?" asked DJ.

"I think." said Daisy.

"Everyone else, have Abby let you in the semi trailer." said DJ and they did so.

A flatnose Freightliner came out of the fire with a cage trailer.

"Watch out!" shouted DJ and they jumped out of the way.

The semi crashed through the RV and stopped.

A beat hybrid came out of the trailer.

Daisy screamed and DJ teleported them into Abby's semi.

"Lead everyone out!" shouted DJ.

rocker54 dot yolasite dot com for pieces of this chapter's comics. 


	2. Meeting About Yesterday

Chapter 2: Meeting About Yesterday

Barnyard. Morning.

"That was a brand new RV!" shouted DJ and purposely busted his head open on a beam of wood then cried of the loss of something valuable.

"Honey, calm down. You're gonna get yourself all riled up and then you're gonna do something crazy." said Daisy. "Besides, I'll buy you a new one."

DJ sighed and said "But baby, where are you gonna get the money?"

"Oh, well I forgot." said Daisy.

Abby came in.

"Otis has called a meeting about what happened last night." she said and went back out to the main room.

DJ lifted his head up and blood ran down his face.

"Does that even hurt?" asked Daisy.

"No." said DJ.

Daisy wiped the blood off and kissed him.

"Let's go." she said gently.

Main room.

"So does anyone know anything about yesterday?" asked Otis.

"The beast was called Project 4-13." said DJ.

"4-13 was toasted and killed in 2004." said Peck.

"14?" asked DJ.

"Well, let's just say that this was Project 4-14." said Bessy. "This happened in a show. How would it happen in real life?"

"Mom, I hate to tell you, but El Sonidos of Silence was in the same show and it happened here out in Dandelion Meadows." said DJ. "Now I didn't do it this time, but it is a weird coincidence that it came off the same show."

"Indeed." said Otis. "What else?"

"Little things went into the ground that looked like something from Tremors 4." said Daisy.

"Are we just an extremely long movie in the Scary Movie saga! This is starting to bore me!" shouted Freddy.

"No! Because if so, I don't think Scary Movie 1, 2, 3, 4, 5 & 6 would exist!" shouted DJ.

"So what conclusion are we going to come to?" asked Otis.

"The conclusion is that there's things out there that'll start killing people and we've gotta stop 'em before they start!" said DJ.

rocker54 dot yolasite dot com for pieces of this chapter's comics. 


	3. Impossible

Chapter 3: Impossible

It was Daisy & DJ's honeymoon and they had the whole barn to themselves at night. They were slow dancing.

"I wonder if someone has powers that brought the graboids and '4-14' to life." said DJ.

"It may be possible. Or maybe the people who made the saga and show created them before knowing they really existed." said Daisy.

"Somehow, I doubt that." said DJ.

"Real or re-animated, let's just forget the whole thing until tomorrow." said Daisy and gave DJ a long kiss.

"I just love my karma. How I always get what I want." said DJ.

Daisy giggled and said "Yeah, your bestest friend forever becomes your husband."

"Love is such a great thing like that." said DJ. "You're the best wife I've ever had and I'll never do anything to even make you cry...again."

"That is so sweet." said Daisy and they kissed long again.

"I love you." said DJ.

"I love you too." said Daisy.

Next morning.

DJ and Daisy were still asleep. DJ had his arm wrapped around Daisy.

"DJ!" screamed Otis.

That suddenly got DJ up and he ran outside to see Otis running from something in the ground.

"Freeze and shut up!" shouted DJ and Otis did so.

A tentacle from the graboid's mouth came out of the ground.

DJ couldn't think of what to do until he saw Abby's semi.

He turned it on with his powers and the graboid went underground to it.

It came out of the ground under it as much room as it could. With DJ's powers, he made a giant spear come out of the bottom of the truck and killed it through the mouth. The spear came out and the truck shut off.

DJ and Otis walked over to the semi. DJ pushed it back and seen the worm's bloody body.

"There's a damn supervillain out there!" shouted DJ. 


	4. We Gotta Warn The City

Chapter 4: We Gotta Warn The City

Everyone were inside at a meeting DJ called.

"Why was this meeting called if I didn't call it?" asked Otis.

"Why does it matter?" asked DJ. "You were chased by a graboid."

"A GRABOID!" shouted everyone.

"I thought that was from Tremors." said Abby.

"It was. But one tried to eat Otis and there's only one conclusion when it comes to real life creature movies." said DJ. "Someone evil out there is bringing Tremors to life."

"This is great!" said Daisy. "Do you know how much this majorly sucks!"

"Baby, pull yourself together." said DJ. "We gotta warn the city."

"Do we even have costumes?" asked Otis.

"Forget them!" shouted DJ. "Let's go!"


	5. Messed Up

Chapter 5: Messed Up

They went to the News center.

(On TV)

"Listen, I know it may shock you that animals may be able to talk but you have to listen to me. Anyone who lives in this city is in danger. There is a supervillain out there and has brought the movie Tremors to life. If you see the ground move, stand still and be quiet. If see a strange looking beast, get in your car and leave. You are in big danger and I don't want anyone to die." said DJ and walked back to the crew.

Abby was crying and shaking.

"What's wrong?" asked DJ.

"I'm scared." cried Abby.

"You just heard my advice didn't you?" asked DJ.

"She doesn't want to end up in a cage, DJ!" said Otis. "No one here wants that. You revealed our secret. The worst thing anyone could ever do!"

"Does it feel good now?" asked Bessy.

"Mom, I just wanted to warn everyone." said DJ.

"Why don't you just go back to where you came from?" asked Otis.

"But... you guys?" said DJ upset. Almost everyone had an angry look on their face. Abby was still crying and Daisy had a worried look on her face.

At the barnyard, DJ was listening to Heartbreak Warfare while he talked to his friend on the phone.

"I'm in one hell of a mess!" he said.

"Why?" asked DJ's friend.

"I revealed how we are when humans aren't around." said DJ.

"What!" shouted DJ's friend. "Are you freaking crazy!"

"You don't understand!" said DJ. "There's actual real graboids over here. All I was trying to do was warn them."

"How can there be 'real' graboids?" asked DJ's friend.

"Someone's brought Tremors to life." said DJ.

"Are you asleep?" said DJ's friend.

"This isn't a joke!" shouted DJ.

Meanwhile, Daisy was outside the door listening.

"Everyone here hates me now." said DJ. "I'm just going to leave and never come back."

Daisy put her back against the door and slid down it with tears in her eyes. But when she thought about it, she decided she wanted to go with him. 


	6. I Gotta Bad Feeling

Chapter 6: I Gotta Bad Feeling

So then it was decided. Daisy, DJ, Ben, Adelita & Chris all left for somewhere else.

"So, what's gonna happen to us?" asked Adelita.

"I'll make sure nothing happens to us." said DJ.

A mile away from the barnyard, DJ sensed that something evil was at the barnyard. It didn't seem to be graboids or '4-14'. What was it?

"We gotta turn around!" said DJ.

"Why?" asked Daisy.

"There's something evil at the barnyard! And it's not Tremors!" said DJ.

So, they turned around and headed for the barnyard. 


	7. The Video Game Speaks

Chapter 7: The Video Game Speaks

When they got there, DJ saw a female alligator with long blonde hair and a blue dress. (Sort of a take on Abby from Abby & Veronica).

"Hi." said the alligator.

"It can't be." said DJ.

The doors seemed to close by themselves and metal went over them.

The alligator pulled a gun on DJ.

"You and your 'family' get over to the rest of the animals." she said and pointed it at him as he did so.

"Who are you?" asked Otis.

"Let's see if this sums it up: I have no home, I have no car, I have no name, I have no family, I don't remember when I put this dress on, I'm never hungry or thirsty, and I don't remember when I was born... Just that it was in the future." said the alligator.

"Why does all this seem strange?" asked Pig. "Do you know who brought Tremors to life?"

"You're looking at her." said the alligator. "Yes, I did it! But that's because I hate knowing nothing about myself!"

"So, what can we call you and why do you not look homeless?" asked Pig.

"You can call me Alligator." the alligator said. "I don't know why you think I don't look homeless. I don't even know where I was an hour ago!"

"So, 'Alligator', if you kill any one of us, you'll never be completed." said DJ.

"Completed!" almost everyone else shouted.

"Shut up!" shouted Alligator. "What do you mean 'completed'?"

"You are in an unpublished game that I came up with." said DJ. "These are my friends. I was too 'mean' to them before. If anyone dies, I'll just delete your whole world."

She put her gun away and then turned into some swirly thing and disappeared.

It seemed that the graboids & '4-14' was gone.

Everyone hugged DJ and Daisy kissed him. 


	8. Thnks Fr Th Erasing Of Mmrs

Chapter 8: Thnks Fr Th Erasing Of Mmrs

"DJ, we're really sorry we tried to kick you out." said Otis.

"Yeah, now we know that even if you break secrets, we can still trust you." said Abby.

"You guys had every right to be mad. I revealed the one thing that makes us us." said DJ.

"We'll deal with whatever is in the future." said Abby.

"Abby, what if I said you didn't have to." said DJ.

"What are you saying?" asked Abby.

"I'm saying, I wanna make it up to you all." said DJ. "Since the graboids and the '4-14' thing are back in their place, I'm gonna make every human forget about this day. But you guys get a choice. Do you wanna remember what I did, or do you wanna forget it like the humans will?"

And everyone agreed on forgetting the whole thing.

"Are you sure?" asked DJ.

"Yes." said everyone.

So, everyone who knew about the Tremors incident (except DJ) had it erased from their minds. No one else remembered DJ being on the news. The film was destroyed.

"So, what were we talking about?" asked Abby.

"I'm calling my uncle." said DJ and walked toward the barn.

THE END

TRUCKS is almost here! But first, Sonya comes back with heartbreaking news which ruins DJ's life. Take a look at a preview:

"Abby, have you seen my mom anywhere?" asked DJ.

"She's at the vet." said Abby.

"The VET!" asked DJ. "Why?"

"That's for you to find out." said Abby.

DJ got a look on his face like something he'd been waiting for all his life had finally happened.

"Is she having a baby!" he said excitedly.

"I guess." said Abby pretending not to know.

"Yes!" shouted DJ.

READ THE WHOLE STORY YOURSELF IN... SONYA'S VISIT 


End file.
